A lack of love
by BabyloveandSunshine
Summary: Deux couples.Un se rencontre tandis que l'autre se retrouve.Du lemon ,de l'amour.Je vous laisse découvrir.A/J et E/B.
1. une rencontre explosive

**Une rencontre explosive !**

**Point De Vue ****: Alice **

**Musique : **_Breathe On Me de Britney Spears_

Hey ! Salut, je suis Alice Brandon, j'ai vingt-trois ans, je suis comment dire petite ? Oui bon allez hein, ok je suis minuscule avec mon un mètre cinquante , mais , il faut se dire qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie . Enfin bref, je disais donc, je suis petite et mince, j'ai des yeux bleus gris, une peau de porcelaine et des cheveux noirs coupés carrés courts qui partent dans tous les sens lorsque je décide de ne pas les lisser.

J'adore la mode d'où mon métier, je suis mannequin .Non, je ne fais pas pour les enfants ! Et arrêtez dont de rire, ceci n'est pas drôle . Je suis certes un petit lutin comme le dit ma cousine Bella, mais, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour être top modèle . Bon oui, je n'ai pas la taille habituelle mais ça ne change rien , on est tous d'accord j'espère ?

J' ai commencé ma carrière à dix-huit ans , en même temps que Bellybell's qui est d'ailleurs mon photographe, et je dois avouer que nous deux ensemble ça donne un sacré feu d'artifice . J' ai un peu près tout pour être heureuse, j'ai la popularité donc l'argent, la beauté naturelle, un métier que je vénère tous les jours, une belle Porsche jaune, un dressing qui fait deux fois ma chambre, une villa que je partage avec ma cousine, j'ai tout sauf l'amour !

Vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis célibataire hein ? C'est très simple dans mon monde s'est sexe, drogue, alcool nous n'avons pas le temps pour avoir une quelconque union outre le podium . Mais, je ne suis pas comme certaines filles de cette branche, je suis une nana qui aime s'éclater , mais je ne couche pas avec le premier venu non pour ça j'ai mon jouet vibrant . Bon bien sûr , je ne dis pas non pour un corps musclé et chaud mais je ne veux pas être une chienne pour autant . Je ne touche pas à la drogue du moins la mienne c'est la caféine, un bon café noir et c'est comme si j'aie une pile électrique dans les fesses , c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Bella ne m'autorise pas à en prendre plus de deux par jour . Et pour l'alcool , je bois avec modération seulement pour les fêtes et aussi une bière le soir sur notre terrasse à papoter avec ma cousine qui est aussi ma soeur de coeur et ma meilleure amie .

Je pense avoir fait le tour de moi-même , si , je pourrais vous raconter plein d'autres choses comme le fait que Bellybell's et moi n'avions plus de parents . Non rassurez-vous , ils sont vivants mais disent qu'ils ne veulent plus de nous à cause de nos métiers trop débauchés à leurs goûts. C'est sûr que quand on né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, on vous voit plus être avocate ou être médecin mais pas dans le monde de la mode . Donc ma famille se résume à Bella et son frère Emmett, mais on est super comme nous sommes !

Là, je sors d'une séance photos pour "Saturday-Night-Magazine ", j'ai adoré mes tenues d'ailleurs , je suis repartie avec LA robe pour ma virée de ce soir .Elle est sublime et à la fois simple , courte arrivant mi-cuisses, d'un bleu turquoise à paillettes avec un lèger décolleté rond .Tout ça pour dire que je l'aime ! Et si en même temps , elle pourrait attirer mon prince charmant ça serait plutôt sympa non ?

Ce midi, je déjeune avec ma Bellybell's au resto italien près de chez nous, tout se passe bien sauf pour nos histoires amoureuses ou sexuelles. On en a marre toutes les deux d'être comme des bonnes soeurs , mais , on va remédier à ça car je nous ai lancés comme un défi . D'ici moins de deux heures , j'ai une séance photos avec deux mannequins masculins venant tout droit de New- York alors bien sûr comme ce sont de vrais canons, il faudra être très très sympa et pourquoi pas les amener à la boite la plus branchée de Miami " La Tentation " . La règle est très simple ça sera à la première de coucher avec l'un d'entre eux , bon comme j'aie dit , s'ils ne sont pas vraiment notre type à toutes les deux , on abandonne. Oui attendez , est ce que vous baiseriez avec un type qui ne vous donne même pas chaud ? Moi non ! Enfin bref , je disais donc que nous devons nous lâcher avec ces deux dieux même si pour ça nous allons les éblouir , ça fait partie du jeu, il nous faut tout de notre côté . Bella n'est pas ok , mais je sais qu'en étant la digne soeur de son frère , elle va tout faire pour gagner . Nous aimons beaucoup les défis à nous trois car la récompense est toujours grandiose !

Cette fois-ci , celle qui gagne donc celle qui se lâche et couche avec l'un des deux mannequins remporte une croisière d'une semaine pour Bella , et pour moi une semaine de shopping à ses charges . Mais, je vais me contrôler sinon je vais lui vider son compte en banque et après elle ne voudra plus venir avec moi et me piquera mes cartes de crédit . Je ne suis pas folle non plus!

Nous arrivons à la maison puisque c'est là que Belly veut prendre les photos . Vu que nous avons vue sur l'océan depuis notre terrasse, nous avons juste à descendre les cinq petits escaliers sur l'arrière de la villa pour avoir les pieds dans le sable chaud et fin . Elle met en place son matériel et me sort les vêtements que je dois porter . Et tout de suite , il y a deux ensembles qui me tapent à l'oeil, l'un est de la lingerie qui est magnifique . Il est rouge et noir, c'est une mini-chemise dont le voilage est noir et transparent séparé en deux au niveau de la poitrine par un noeud rouge laissant vue sur mon ventre, la poitrine est rouge en satin avec un fort décolleté et bretelles noires, le string est simple en satin rouge . Le bikini est blanc et noir, le haut est très simple avec une coupe dos nu, très plongeant sur la poitrine, blanc avec de la dentelle noire pareille pour le bas du maillot de bain .

Il est seize heures quand les deux garçons se pointent à la villa. Le premier est grand , je dirais un mètre quatre-vingt-six , musclé , oh oui il l'est, on peut voir ses muscles sous son maillot moulant blanc et son bermuda de la même couleur . Il a des cheveux d'or aussi blond que le blé, légèrement bouclé, il a des yeux bleus magnifiques et un visage d'enfant malgré ses traits d'hommes .OH MON DIEU ! Je l'aime , du moins je voudrais bien qu'il soit mon prince charmant vous savez comme dans les contes de fées ?

Je le regarde avancé près de nous, et tout d'un coup , il fait hyper chaud . Alors je ne vous dis pas déjà que la température à Miami est irrespirable mais alors là c'est carrément suffocant . Il me faut respiré sinon je vais mourir, il arrive bientôt à moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais là tout de suite , je veux le sentir en moi, qu'il me touche, que je le sens lui et ses lèvres .Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi, et je me sens tout de suite connecté à lui comme un coup de foudre, je suis certaine que c'est celui qu'il me faut . Je peux sentir que nos corps sont fait pour être unis et synchronisés, pourtant je ne le connais pas et il suffirait qu'il fasse voyager son souffle sur ma peau pour me faire vibrer. Oui rien que d'imaginer cela , ma respiration se coupe et mon corps frissonne malgré la chaleur .Je crois que ce soir ou même avant , je vais me laisser guider plus par mes sens et laisser mon corps faire ce qu'il souhaite du moment où ce mec non pardon ce dieu me prend où il veut quand il veut . Merde oui, approche-toi de moi et respire sur moi, respire sur mon cou, le long de mon dos et de mes jambes, sur ma poitrine . Respire-moi tout court bébé !

Maintenant, il est près de moi et me regarde, et comme une conne je n'aie toujours pas bougé . Il me sourit, merde ce mec est parfait, et il me le faut à tout prix . Alors, qu'il se penche vers mon oreille, son souffle se pose et parcourt ma peau . Je me suis figé telle une statue , j'ai les yeux fermés et je l'imagine poser ses lèvres rouges sur les miennes, sur mon corps à la vache , il pourrait me faire gémir sans même me toucher . C'est dingue ça !

- Bonjour mademoiselle beauté ! souffla-t'il dans le creux de mon oreille

- Salut ! murmurrais je comme si je rêvais

Il prit ma main pour y déposer un baiser dessus , et moi je deviens rouge pour la première fois de ma vie entière . OMG! Où est Belly merde ?

Il faut qu'elle finisse son boulot avant que je saute sur ce rêve, ce fantasme . L'autre s'approche de moi pour me serrer la main , il est mignon mais pas mon genre alors j'espère qu'il sera celui de ma cousine hi hi ! Mais attendez deux secondes, je connais ses yeux émeraude et ce sourire en coin . OH MON DIEU ! Non impossible ça ne peut pas être lui ,zut , il se peut que ma Bella fasse un arrêt cardiaque si c'est celui que je crois, il faut que je vérifie où est ma Belly ? ok sur la plage . Non mais j'ai fantasmé combien de temps moi pour ne pas avoir vu ma chérie se changer ?

- Je suis Alice et vous ? Demandais-je avec un grand sourire

- Ravi de pouvoir faire enfin des photos avec toi . Moi c'est Jasper ! dit mon dieu vivant

- Euh moi c'est Anthony et je suis enchanté aussi de te rencontrer ! dit le bel ange

- Ok . Je vais vous montrer vos vêtements et on rejoindra ma photographe sur la plage ok ?

- Parfait ! s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble

Merde ce n'est pas LUI pourtant, c'est exactement les mêmes yeux, le même sourire mais pas le même prénom . Bella m'avait montré une photo d'elle et de son meilleur ami au lycée, elle était amoureuse de lui mais ne croyait pas assez en elle pour lui dire ensuite elle était venue me rejoindre ici . Je suis presque certaine que c'est lui et si c'est le cas et qu'il la reconnaît on est dans la merde!

**Point De Vue ****: Jasper**

**Musique : **_black and gold de sam sparro _

Je dois être en train de rêver car moi Jasper Hale , âgé de vingt-cinq ans, originaire du Texas a devant moi , la grande Alice Brandon . Cette femme est une vraie reine de beauté à mes yeux , je connais cette fille depuis mes débuts de mannequin et mon rêve a toujours été de faire des photos avec elle . Je veux dire que simplement cette nana est mon fantasme, elle est parfaite certes avec un caractère excité d'après le milieu mais on ne parle jamais de cette sirène en mal . Je suis un mec le plus calme qui existe , je pense mais quand , je la regarde là sur cette plage posée devant l'objectif désolé de dire ça mais elle est bandante merde !

J'ai connu des filles pas grand masse mais dans mon métier, vous êtes vite tenté avec toutes ces gonzesses toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres , mais je n'ai jamais vu une fille comme cette sirène . Elle a un visage de poupée de porcelaine, ses yeux sont électrisants, ses lèvres sont roses et pulpeuses très bien harmonisées avec ses traits de visage . Elle a un corps magnifique, des jambes longues malgré sa petite taille, des fesses bien rebondies et une poitrine bien galbées . Si ça existait , je dirais qu'Alice n'est pas humaine , non elle a un visage d'ange et un corps de sirène . Elle est tout bonnement PARFAITE !

Quand, nous les avons rejointes sur la plage, la photographe nous a salués de la main avec un sourire aimable mais n'a pas ouvert à la bouche. Alice nous a avertis qu'il fallait faire comme si elle n'était pas là et nous amusés tout en montrant les bikinis . Alice et Edward devaient faire la ligne des maillots de bain, quand je l'ai vu dans l'ensemble noir et blanc, je dois avouer que j'ai un certain membre de mon corps qui s'est instantanément réveillé . Je me sentais mal à l'aise et j'essaye de penser à des trucs morbides car je devais moi aussi y passer .

Mais quand, je l'ai vu courir car Ed lui voulait l'attraper, ou quand, elle s'est allongée sur le sable où des minis vagues venaient mouillés son corps . Mon dieu je la désirais plus que tout . Ils venaient de finir les photos de la plage et on devait retourner à la villa pour prendre celles de la lingerie à l'intérieur . Les filles étaient devant nous pour pouvoir laisser le temps à ma sirène de mettre sa tenue . Ed paraissait soucieux, dans un autre monde, il ne regardait pas devant lui . C'est assez étrange venant de lui car habituellement il aurait essayé de draguer une des deux mais là rien !

- Ça va Ed ? lui demandais-je calmement

- Euh ouais t'inquiètes pas ça doit être la chaleur ! dit-il forçant un sourire et fixant la photographe

- Jasper tu viens et toi bah fait ce qu'il te plaît t'est ici chez toi on en a pas pour longtemps juste dix minutes ! expliqua Alice

- Ok je vais aller me mettre sur la terrasse merci . Répondit mon meilleur ami

Edward nous laissa tous les deux et Alice prit ma main et nous emmena dans une chambre ou se trouver un grand lit baldaquin avec des voilages rouge sang .Pour la première fois la deuxième fille prit la parole pour nous expliquer qu'elle souhaite une ambiance sensuelle, elle était vraiment sympa et en plus c'était la cousine de ma sirène . Une chose me sauta aux yeux, tout à l'heure elle semblait timide et perdue en présence de mon meilleur et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là elle est comment dire ouverte et joyeuse . Pourquoi ce changement soudain ? Elle mit de la musique et nous dit de faire en sorte de l'oublier et elle ne parla plus du reste de la séance .

Alice se plaça debout sur le bout du lit tenant les barres en bois du baldaquin dans ses paumes . Je me plaçais à ses côtés avec une rose rouge et la fit glisser sur son ventre dévoilé par son tissu séparé en deux . Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux, je me mis à genoux devant elle sur le sol en boxer noir lui mettant la rose dans son décolleté . La tige se posa sur son abdomen découvert, je fis semblant de retirer son noeud rouge de son top alors qu'elle écartait en grand les jambes . Mon dieu quelle vue magnifique ! Je déglutis difficilement et me releva pour la prendre dans mes bras, je fis le tour du lit et la posa sur les draps de satin noir . Le feu brûlait dans ses yeux et je suis sûr qu'elle pouvait y lire le même désir dans les miens . Elle prit la rose rouge entre ses dents et referma ses paupières alors que je glissais mon nez autour de mon nombril . Je me mis entre ses jambes à genoux et prit sa cheville que j'embrassais avec tendresse lui arrachant un gémissement .

Mon érection se fit douloureuse et je tenais de moins en moins . Très vite , elle entoura ma taille de ses cuisses, je posais mes mains sous ses fesses et nos visages étaient à quelques millimètres de l'un de l'autre . Alice approchait sa bouche de la mienne et la posa dessus quand on entendit la porte coulissante se fermer . Notre baiser s'enflammait tant notre envie était immense, elle tira sur mes cheveux en faisant glisser sa langue le long de ma gorge . Je pétrissais ses fesses rondes et petites dans mes mains créant une friction entre nos deux sexes en feu, elle gémissait dans mon épaule formant une merveilleuse musique . Je la fis se rallonger sur le nid d'amours et défit le noeud qui me narguer depuis le début de cette séance, elle possédait les seins les plus beaux de cette terre . Je pris ses pointes dures en bouche pour les embrasser et mordiller, ma sirène enleva mon seul et unique vêtement et prit mon sexe dur pour elle en main . Je grognai tant sa masturbation était excitante, je replongeais sur ses douces lèvres et lui retira son string . Elle était enfin nue et offerte totalement à moi, je la trouvais encore mieux que parfaite . Je me remis entre ses jambes et embrassa son visage, je mordillais son lobe d'oreille tout en frottant ma verge contre son clitoris . Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur et son humidité, elle était tellement trempée que mon sexe glissa dans son vagin de lui-même . Nous poussâmes un cri ensemble, on se regardait dans les yeux et je pus voir plus que du désir dans ses sublimes prunelles . Je crois que nous étions victimes d'un coup de foudre, je commençais à bouger en elle avec douceur et lenteur . Alice griffait mon dos tout en arquant son corps sous moi, je la fixais prendre du plaisir et je la trouvais toujours plus parfaite .

- Mon Dieu ... Tu es si belle .. et douce .. bébé ! haletais je

- Ouiiii ..JASPER ... plus fort ..ouiii! criait elle

J'accélérais mes poussées dans son ventre, et augmentais la cadence de mes coups de reins . Plus j'étais enfouis en elle et plus ses cris se transformèrent en hurlements . Je ne voulais plus jamais goûter à une autre que ma sirène, je me sentais chez moi en elle . Je sentais ses parois vaginales se resserraient autour de mon sexe, je pris son visage en couple et l'embrassa de toutes mes forces . Nos corps se mirent alors à convulser nous menant au pays de l'extase . Je venais de vivre la plus belle et la plus passionnée des expériences de toute ma vie..

Je déposais un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et me retirais d'elle me mettant à ses côtés . Nous étions en sueur et haletant, nous nous sourions et nous nous embrassâmes . Je pris Alice dans mes bras sous les draps , elle caressait mes omoplates alors que mes lèvres et mon nez avaient trouvés refuge dans son cou . Nous nous endormîmes dans nos bras et souhaitant ne plus nous quitter, je venais enfin de trouver celle que je désirais depuis toujours !

* * *

><p><strong>Voici pour la première partie , je sais qu'il est relativement court mais sans le couper en deux bah ca me paraissait trop grand !<strong>

**Encore une fois , il se peut qu'il y ai des fautes et je m'en excuse mais je cherche actuellement une béta !**

**La deuxième partie est bien sûr avec notre couple chouchou Ed&bella !**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinon cet os est pour ma Féli chérie !<strong>

**Oui oui !**

**Après tout l'acteur principal de cette partie est Jasper alias Jackson.R.**

**Alors voilà un clin d'oeil pour elle !**

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous remercie de me lire et de me laisser vos impressions !<strong>

**Bah oui , c'est toujours bon de savoir que ce soit bon ou mauvais tant que ca reste poli !**

**Sur ce , moi je pars pour la deuxième partie ...**

**Robisous bien à vous !**


	2. le tatouage de mon passé

**LE TATOUAGE DE MON PASSE**

**Point De Vue **: _Bella _

**Musique : **_not an addict de k'choice_

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan , je vais fêter mes vingt-trois ans dans quelques jours, je suis une fille simple blonde d'origine mais depuis l'âge de dix-neuf ans , je suis de couleur noire, ils sont normalement ondulés mais je les lisse . Je mesure un mètre soixante-cinq et je suis mince, seule ma poitrine est assez développée . J'ai des yeux bleus océan que j'accentue toujours avec un fard à paupière couleur chardon et un coup de crayon noir et mes lèvres de rose ce qui fait ressortir mon teint bronzé . Je dois avouer que ça change, je suis une autre personne depuis que je suis partie de Forks . J'ai souvent mal quand j'y repense, ce petit bled au milieu de nulle part, ou la pluie ne cesse jamais de tomber . Où , j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami mais surtout celui que j'aimais, là où j'ai perdu à tout jamais mes parents . Mes larmes coulent quand je repense à celle que j'étais avant, cette lycéenne timide mais heureuse car ses géniteurs étaient fiers d'elle, parce qu'elle avait un ami qui lui ressemblait, qui se compléter . Au lycée, nous étions le couple à ne pas approchés car nous étions les plus intellos et pour compléter ça nous avions des lunettes et des appareils dentaires . Mais tant que nous étions ensemble rien ne pouvait nous atteindre et nous blesser, j'avais aussi mon grand frère mais quand il nous défendait les autres élèves nous insultés en traîte . Mon meilleur ami était mon âme soeur , nous avons tout fait ensemble comme nos loisirs, nos cours, nos vacances, nos week-ends, nos premières fois lors de nos dix-sept ans . Je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment où je lui ai offert ma virginité , il était tellement magnifique que ce souvenir est ancré en moi parmi tous les autres .

**Flash-Back .**

Le jour de la remise des diplômes, nous avions tous deux rendez-vous pour retirer ces appareils en plastique de sur nos dents . Nous avions reçu nos diplômes en même temps et au lieu d'aller au bal avec les autres élèves, nous avions été à Seattle fêté dignement ce jour.

Il avait réservé une chambre dans un hôtel proche de la forêt et d'une rivière. Nous nous étions enfermés dans la chambre , à nous souler pour la première fois de notre vie. On avait volé quelques bouteilles à Emmett , mon grand frère . Nous avions bu, rigolé, se remémorant nos souvenirs puis après avoir consumé plus que nous l'aurions dû de bière , nous sommes sortis prendre l'air .Je me souviens de m'avoir arrêté devant une boutique de tatouages, nous nous sommes regardés et on est entrés dedans . Je ne me souviens même plus de la douleur seulement que quand on est sorti avec nos pansements , on était mort de rire, fiers de ce que nous avions fait .

Je sais que la pluie a commencé à tomber, je dansais, j'étais libre, heureuse et à ma place . Il était là avec moi, à rire de mes conneries, à me courir après sous cette eau fracassante et froide pourtant nous avions chaud . Nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel tremper jusqu'aux os, tremblant dans nos vêtements mais heureux d'être ensemble , que tous les deux sans ces abrutis hypocrites et moqueurs . Notre première fois n'a pas été la plus romantique certes mais elle a été la plus magnifique .

Je me souviens être à peine dans la chambre, j'ai enlevé mon petit pull et mon jean, il avait fait pareille que moi . Quand , je me suis retournée et que je l'ai vu là devant moi en simple boxer , j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il n'y avait pas plus beau mec que lui . Nous nous sommes observés un moment dans nos sous-vêtements, et sans que je sache le pourquoi du comment, je lui ai sauté dessus . Il m'a retenu par les fesses et je me suis accrochée à sa nuque .J'étais dans ses bras en culotte et débardeur blanc, mes jambes entourées ses hanches, mes mains dans ses cheveux, yeux dans les yeux, front contre front, nez contre nez, nos bouches accueillant chacun de nos souffles . Il se passé une chose que nous n'avions jamais partagée ensemble, cette chose qui fait que vos pupilles brillent d'une étincelle flamboyante.

Je me suis penché vers lui, nos lèvres n'ont fait que s'effleuraient mais , je pouvais sentir leur goût et leur douceur . Nous étions timides et perdus dans cette ambiance que nous ne connaissions pas mais quand nos bouches se sont écrasées l'une sur l'autre, nous sommes devenus différents . La peur de l'inconnu, la timidité de nos actes, et ce que nous étions, tout avait disparu pour laisser place à deux ados bourrés d'alcool, de passion, d'envie . Il n'y avait pas eu ces gestes où on ne sait pas quoi faire , non , c'était comme si nous connaissions ce qui allait se passer, comme si nous ayons l'habitude de le faire . Nos langues se sont mélangées pour ne plus se quitter comme si elles n'attendent que ça depuis une éternité. Mon bassin se mouvait contre son érection, ses mains malaxées mes fesses créant une friction entre nos sexes.

Je voulais qu'il soit mon premier car c'est lui que j'ai toujours aimé alors j'ai enlevé mon marcel me laissant poitrine découverte, il m'avait posé sur le lit retirant ma culotte en lenteur . Il avait joué avec mon corps pour mieux le découvrir, nous avions voulu tout connaître ensemble.

Nous avions utilisé nos mains, nos doigts, nos langues sur chacun de nos corps , mais quand il est entré en moi au lieu de ressentir la douleur , je me suis senti entière , plus rien d'autre ne compter appart lui et moi faisant l'amour . Nous nous étions endormis dans nos bras et quand je me suis réveillé au petit matin, mes larmes sont tombées à la fois de joie car je venais de vivre la nuit la plus magique avec le garçon que j'aime et aussi de tristesse car je venais de perdre mon meilleur ami .

J'ai toujours cru qu'il était amoureux de cette peste de Tanya , la fille la plus populaire de l'école , bien sûr elle ne l'a jamais remarqué et lui ne m'en a jamais parlé mais il la regardait . Je me souviens que ce matin-là, je lui ai déposé un baiser en versant toutes mes larmes et je suis partie le lendemain pour Miami car la douleur et la peur qu'il me dise que ce n'était qu'une erreur et qu'il était amoureux d'une autre m'a transpercé le corps.

**Fin du Flash-Back.**

Je l'ai toujours aimé et jamais oublié, ce mec est ancré en moi pour la vie . Je sais qu'il doit me haïr depuis ce matin-là , mais j'avais peur qu'il me rejette et que je perds tous mes repères , car c'était lui qui faisait de moi celle que j'étais autrefois . Je ne suis jamais retombée amoureuse depuis lui et je ne sais pas si un jour , je pourrais aimer un homme autant que lui . Quand , je suis avec Alice , ma cousine, mon passé reste mon passé et je suis une fille rayonnante qui aime son métier et sa vie . Je prends des photos à longueur de journée , je suis la meilleure photographe de tout le pays, j'ai plus d'argent qu'il ne le faut, j'ai tout pour être heureuse et épanouie mais je ne le suis pas car il me manque le plus important dans ma vie : Lui..

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis un an , j'ai repris de la drogue pas assez pour être défoncée mais assez pour planer et oublier . Je me sens mal et brisée car mon passé ne me quittera jamais, je ne veux pas l'effacé juste l'estomper un peu . Mais , cet après midi quand j'ai fais le nouveau photoshoop d'Alice avec ces deux mannequins, j'ai cru voir un fantôme et tout m'est revenu comme un boomerang en pleine face.

Ce mannequin a Ses yeux pourtant unique et Sa couleur de cheveux unique également, mais je sais que mon meilleur ami rêvait d'autre chose comme métier et la seule chose qui pourrait m'aider à m'éclaircir : c'est ce putain de tatouage . Je me dis aussi que si se serait lui, il serait venu me voir alors qu'il n'a fait que me fixer avec désir, pourtant j'ai cette impression que c'est lui . J'ai passé pour la première fois de ma carrière la plus mauvaise séance, je n'ai pas parlé presque malpolie me diriez-vous mais j'étais bloquée dans mes souvenirs de Lui . Alors quand j'ai fini mon travail et que j'ai laissé Lili à ses occupations, je me suis tout de suite rendu chez James fumé quelques joints.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça mais je me suis laissé guider par mon besoin, je suis rentrée chez moi dans une villa silencieuse . J'ai pris la bouteille de vodka après avoir posé mes affaires et lu le mot de ma chère et tendre cousine qui me disait qu'elle et son nouveau chéri étaient sortis à la "tentation " . Je me suis dirigée vers notre plage privée avec mon alcool, l'air était toujours aussi étouffant à cette heure de la nuit ou seule la villa éclairée le sable .

Après avoir bu un peu, j'ai plongé dans cet océan sans aller trop loin car je ne voulais pas me tuer non plus . La musique résonnait venant de la maison, je me suis allongée sur le bord où les petites vagues venaient frappées le sable . J' ai fermé les yeux, une jambe dans l'eau, l'autre repliée, les mains sur mon ventre me laissant planer . Cette musique me correspondait toujours autant malgré les années qui s'écoulées, "_Not.. An Addict de K's Choice _" résumée très bien ma vie, ma tristesse et mes mensonges . Je veux dire , je suis loin d'être parfaite, je n'ai plus de parents car mon métier n'est pas assez convenable pour eux . Je vois mon frère seulement quand je ne me mets pas à fond dans le boulot, je mens à la seule personne qui m'ait chère pour quelques pétards pour me sentir mieux et le pire de tout j'ai renoncé à l'amour de ma vie , peur d'être rejeté et humilier . Alors en quoi ma vie est géniale si je possède tout sauf celui qu'il me manque pour atténuer cette brûlure dans mon coeur ?

Je caresse la seule chose qui me prouve que tout mon passé a bien existé, personne ne la jamais vu sauf lui et Lili . Il est bien caché sous mes vêtements comme ma peine, ma tristesse et mon manque de lui sous ma peau . Quand, j'ai vu ce mannequin, mon coeur a pleuré, ma tête a tourné et mon bas-ventre l'a désiré tout comme je l'ai voulu Lui . Je sais qu'il faut que je passe à autre chose mais cela je me le suis interdit depuis bien trop longtemps et j'aimerais tellement que ce mec soit Lui .Comment faire pour vivre de nouveau librement ?

- Tu vas bien ? me demande un doux ténor

- Oui merci je vais bien et toi ? lui répondis-je sachant que c'est ce dieu grec

- Hum ! un peu seul mais ça va .

- Fais comme moi , essaye la vodka , ça aide par moments ! lui dit je les yeux fermés

Un silence où seule la musique et le bruit des vagues venaient le perturbé nous entourer. Je ne voulais pas le regarder car j'avais peur de voir ces yeux qui me faisaient mal de toutes parts alors je suis restée là comme ça..

- A quoi penses-tu ?dit il brisant le silence

- Oh ! euh à mon passé je crois ! hésitais-je

- Ça m'arrive souvent à moi aussi, à cette fille que je n'oublierais jamais malgré la blessure ! murmura-t-il

- Je connais . Ça fait mal et on se sent vide . As-tu déjà été amoureux ? demandais je en le regardant en biais

- Oui assez pour ne plus vouloir aimer une autre qu'elle ! répondit-il son regard au loin

- Moi c'est pareil , mais bon , on ne va pas s'apitoyer hein allez viens on va nager ! en lui prenant la main

Nous nous sommes jetés dans l'eau, j'essayais de le couler , mais il était beaucoup trop fort pour moi . Quand, je nageais il me rattrapait par les pieds pour me noyer, nous nous éclaboussions comme des gamins .Et pour la première fois depuis Lui , je me sentais bien, le rire était de retour chez moi du moins avec un garçon . Oui c'est ça , j'étais bien avec ce mec, je me sentais vivante !

En ce moment , j'étais pliée en deux et j'aimais ça rire cette nuit avec lui , monsieur boudé car je ne voulais pas monter sur ses épaules pour me faire tomber . Mais , il est aussi têtu que moi apparemment car il m'a porté sur son épaule comme un sac à patates . Je hurlais ou du moins j'essayais car le rire était toujours avec moi alors j'ai fais le premier truc qui me venait à l'esprit : j'ai mordu ses fesses ! Il a alors grogné et m'a jeté à la renverse .

- Si c'est pour mordre mon joli cul moi je rentre ! boudait-il en croisant ses bras et partant vers le bord

- Tu n'es qu'un gros bébé ! riais-je fort en courant pour lui sauter dessus

Mais , il s'est retourné pour me faire face et nous sommes tombés, j'étais sur lui, mes mains sur son torse bien sculpté et dur, ma tête dans son cou . Le boudeur avait ses bras fins et forts autour de ma taille, son visage dans mes cheveux et surtout la chose que je ne peux absolument pas manquer , son big membre au meilleur de sa forme entre les cuisses , du moins sur ma féminité . Je n'ose plus bougé , je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que c'est pareil pour lui . Je ne sais vraiment mais alors vraiment pas quoi faire car si je me déplace je suis consciente que mon bas-ventre va prendre feu . Bah en tout cas si c'est moi qui le mets dans un tel état , je suis fière de moi sur ce coup-là !

Au bout de cinq minutes, je me décide à relever la tête pour le regarder et il est sublime ! Il a fermé ses yeux assez fort je dois dire, ses mâchoires sont serrées montrant bien qu'elles sont carrées, ses lèvres forment une petite moue adorable et il est concentré .Donc en gros, il se contient pour ne pas exploser car son sexe est de plus en plus dur et il déglutit bruyamment . Lentement pour ne pas le faire fuir, je promène le bout de mon nez sur sa mâchoire, mes doigts glissent vers sa nuque et je fais aller mon bassin plus haut sur son sexe . Je sens son souffle près de mon oreille et ses mains me serrent plus fermement la taille, ses paupières sont fermées et je fais de même quand mes lèvres vont se poser sur les siennes .

Le baiser est d'abord timide et peureux et j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà goûté à sa bouche mais je me laisse aller à mes envies . Mon bas-ventre commence à bouger faisant de petits cercles, sa main remonte pour s'accrocher à mes cheveux et il passe enfin sa langue pour danser avec la mienne . Et là tout s'accélère, il me retourne pour me mettre sur le dos, il commence à parcourir mon buste de baisers , mordillant mes pointes dures par dessus mon bikini . J'en veux plus donc j'enlève mon maillot de bain, il prend ma poitrine en bouche alors que ses doigts viennent caresser mon intimité par-dessus le tissu .Je gémis et ondule mon bassin sur ses doigts, mais je n'ai pas assez il me faut toujours plus, et très vite , je lui enlève son boxer et prends son membre dans mon poing . Il grogne et prends ma bouche et encore une fois j'ai cette impression de déjà vécu comme si c'était Lui .

Alors , prise d'une pulsion de besoin et de manque, je ne prends pas la peine d'ôter ma culotte et l'écarte . Ayant toujours son sexe en main , je le conduis à mon entrée, nos regards se trouvent et ne se quittent plus . Je vois qu'il hésite mais je le veux en moi maintenant alors je pousse un grand coup mon bassin vers lui tout en lui appuyant ses fesses à l'aide de mes pieds .Quand , nous sommes enfin unis, ma respiration se coupe car pour la première fois depuis cinq ans , je suis entière et je remercie le ciel de l'obscurité car il ne voit pas les larmes silencieuses que je verse sous le choc de mon bien-être . Je suis surement folle ou alors encore saoule et droguée mais je ressens ce même sentiment que j'ai vécu avec l'amour de ma vie .

- Ça va ? Tu veux arrêter ? me demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque

- Non continue s'il te plaît , je veux te sentir en moi ! haletais-je

Il a commencé à se mouvoir en moi avec douceur tout en parcourant mon corps et mon visage de ses lèvres douces et chaudes . J'aimais l'avoir en moi, je me sentais moi-même , entière, il me faisait vibré comme personne n'avait fait depuis toutes ces années . On aurait dit que j'avais de nouveau dix-sept ans dans ses bras . Il ne me baisait pas , non , il me faisait l'amour, ses prunelles étincelaient à la lueur de la lune. On pouvait y lire tendresse et respect et autres choses que je n'arrivais pas à décrypter, il remplissait le manque qu'habituellement je comblais par le boulot, l'alcool ou la drogue . Et là maintenant , j'avais besoin de le sentir, qu'il aille au plus profond de mon âme pour m'échapper de mon passé le temps de notre ébat.

- Plus fort ...plus vite ...! gémissais-je

- Putain...tu es...si...belle...bébé ! murmurait-il

Il plaça ma jambe plus haut sur ses côtes et augmenta la puissance de ses coups de reins en moi . Ce mec m'emmenait là je n'arrivais plus à aller, mon corps voulait le garder au fond de moi , l'emprisonner dans mon antre . Il me faisait revivre à chacun de ses mouvements sauvages et je lui criais tout le plaisir qu'il m'offrait . J'échangerais ma fortune juste pour revivre ce magnifique moment d'extase, je sens l'orgasme venir mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête car je suis vivante à cet instant . Mais, mon corps se cambre sous lui, je tremble car ma jouissance est puissante et grande et mon coeur est prêt à exploser.

- Oui ... encore...ouiiii! criais-je dans mon paradoxe

- Putain...oui...jouie bébé ! Grognait-il dans mon cou

- Oh mon dieu ouiiii! Hurlais-je en explosant

Il ralentissait ses vas et viens pour s'arrêter doucement comme pour ne pas nous sortir de notre bulle. Nos respirations étaient hachées, mon coeur résonnait dans mes oreilles et des larmes coulées sur mes joues tellement s'était fort . Il roula sur le côté en m'entraînant dans ses bras, je me sentais bien ici, en sécurité . Il venait de me donner une bonne raison de ne plus vivre dans le passé, je devais avancer malgré moi et ne plus penser à Edward !

**Point De Vue : **_Edward_

**Musique : **_Teardrops de the xx ( version plus sensuelle )_

Je suis Edward Cullen , j'ai célébré mes vingt-quatre ans , il y a une semaine . Je suis mannequin masculin de métier, je suis assez connu dans le monde de la mode mais sous le nom d'Anthony Masen . Pourquoi avoir pris un pseudonyme? C'est simple, je ne veux pas qu'on sache qui je suis réellement, je ne veux pas qu'Elle soit déçue par mon changement de carrière . Quand, j'avais dix-sept ans , je ne vivais que pour ma passion du piano et être pianiste professionnel était mon rêve . Pourquoi avoir changé de rêve dans ce cas ? Parce que j'ai le putain d'espoir de la retrouver et pour ça il fallait que je sois dans la même branche qu'Elle .

Elle s'était ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, mon âme-soeur et mon premier amour, elle était tout pour moi . Elle a représenté mon unique erreur et ma seule déception. L'erreur car je ne lui ai jamais dit être accro à elle, j'avais peur de la perdre en lui disant ou lui montrant que je l'aimais . Puis, je crois qu'elle était amoureuse de cet enfoiré de joueur de football Jacob Black, le petit ami de notre salope de Tanya Denali alors ça ne m'a pas encouragé . Et la déception car je lui ai fais l'amour sans même lui avoir dit que je l'aimais, et elle était partie à mon réveil . C'est la plus grosse connerie de ma vie ne pas avoir su la retenir et l'aimer comme elle le mérite . Je ne m'en suis jamais réellement remis complètement et je crois que c'est impossible de se relever de la perte de votre moitié . Je me souviens du jour ou je suis allée chez elle pour lui dire que je l'aimais et que je ne regrettais pas..

**Flash-Back.**

C'était le lendemain de mon réveil seul à l'hôtel , je me suis senti aussitôt vide à l'intérieur . Je suis rentré chez moi ce jour-là pour réfléchir à comment lui ouvrir mon coeur, je lui avais écris une berceuse à son nom . Quand, j'ai sonné chez elle, je me souviens d'avoir les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée au sol car j'avais peur de sa réaction et de ce qu'elle allait me dire . Mais , au moment où la porte s'est ouverte sur sa mère, j'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé et je me suis dis que je l'avais perdue..

- Boujour Madame, elle est là s'il vous plaît ? ai-je demandé poliment

- Désolée Edward mais elle est partie ce matin rejoindre sa cousine .répondit elle tristement

- Oh et elle rentre quand ?

- Je... euh... comment te dire ? Elle ne reviendra plus, je suis désolée Edward mais elle a fait ses choix et nous ne pouvons pas les tolérer alors pour nous elle n'existe plus ! dit elle subitemment plus froidement

- Je ...euh pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? lui demandais-je avec dégoût

- Je ne vois pas comment nous aurions pu expliquer à nos proches et à nos amis comment une fille de bonne famille se contente de travailler dans la mode alors qu'elle devrait faire plus que ça , maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai du monde au revoir Edward !

Elle m'avait claqué la porte blanche au nez et moi j'étais mort , mon coeur venait de cesser de battre . Je suis rentré chez moi pour m'enfermer à clé dans ma chambre, j'ai mis sa musique préférée en répétition et j'ai chialé comme une gonzesse pour la première fois de ma vie . J'y suis resté deux jours et j'aurais pu y être encore si mon père n'avait pas trafiqué la serrure .Le pire, c'est que personne ne pouvait me comprendre, j'étais fils unique alors je ne pouvais pas me confier à une soeur ou à un frère comme je l'aurais voulu . J'ai désiré la revoir outre que dans mes rêves et mes souvenirs d'elle, de nous . Je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi pendant plus de quatre mois, j'errais dans la maison ou le jardin mais jamais autre part car au fond de moi , j'étais conscient qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais ici où ses propres parents l'avaient bannie .

Pour passer le temps, j'avais même refais la décoration de ma chambre . Mon piano était face à la forêt dans laquelle je me perdais à chaque fois que je jouais pour m'échapper de cette tristesse et cette torture de la perte qu'Elle représentait à mes yeux .Je n'ai plus jamais cru à l'amour du moins, je ne voulais plus aimer une autre fille que ma princesse égarée. Je n'avais pas le droit de vivre ce que j'aurais aimé vivre avec Elle avec une autre, je me l'interdisais car j'avais toujours l'espoir de la retrouver,de nous retrouver.

Je me souviens que pour ne pas oublier son visage,j'avais accroché toutes nos photos sur le mur face à mon bureau , là où j'écrivais mes partitions pour Elle .Mes parents étaient tristes de me voir ainsi , mais je ne pouvais et surtout n'arrivais pas à passer à autre chose, ma chambre était devenue ma caverne à souvenirs . Ma photo préférée était sur mon piano, je l'avais trouvée dans les albums de ma mère un jour en fouillant par ennui . Elle était seule dans le jardin de chez moi , perdue dans ses pensées comme à son habitude, ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur ses fines épaules, son regard bleu excentrique fixé un point sur son côté . Elle portait son top kaki et sa chemise blanche, elle était si parfaite à mes yeux que je me demande comment j'ai fais pour me retenir tout ce temps . Mes larmes ont coulées une fois de plus quand j'ai lu ce qu'avait écrit ma mère au dos de la photographie :

_" Bella, ma douce, que je remercie de tout mon coeur pour la joie et le bonheur, qu'elle offre à mon Edward . Ce bel ange dont la beauté et la générosité remplissent son coeur pour toujours ."_

J'ai pris cette photo même si elle ne m'appartenait parce qu' elle montrait ce qu'elle était aux yeux de ma famille et aux miens . J'avais aussi celle que j'avais prise le soir où nous nous étions aimés, elle était posée sur ma table de chevet près de moi . Je ressemblais certes à une gonzesse mais le désir et le manque d'elle me faisait carrément péter un plomb . J'aimais cette photo car de un : c'est le soir où l'on s'est offert l'un à l'autre . De deux : c'est aussi ce même soir où nous nous sommes fait tatoués comme pour mettre une marque de notre connexion électrisante . Et trois : sur celle-ci on voit la vraie personnalité de cette fille, celle naturelle mais tellement belle, celle où on peut lire tous ses secrets dans ses prunelles comme la fatigue d'avoir fait trop la fête mais pourtant elle continue à la faire . Son maillot blanc taché par l'encre de son nouveau dessin sur sa peau , qui est pourtant joli car c'est elle qui le porte tout simplement , à ses cheveux attachés à la va vite car être la plus belle n'est pas sa première préoccupation .Oui , elle était unique et parfaite pour moi, pour mon coeur, pour l'abruti qui n'a jamais su la retenir et lui offrir tout ce dont elle méritait.

**Fin du Flash-Back .**

Maintenant, je n'ai toujours pas perdu espoir de la revoir car je reste persuadé de la retrouver et ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie . Elle restera l'unique femme qui a animé mon coeur et ma vie . Depuis que je suis dans le métier du mannequinat et que je suis conscient que mon physique est parfait, je profite de ces filles qui veulent plus que tout coucher avec moi . Je passe la nuit avec elles et je pars au petit matin sans même leur dire adieux car moi je n'y ai pas eu le droit ce jour-là . Mais, malgré ma vie de star, ma fortune, mes avantages, mes larmes n'ont jamais cessé de couler, et je m'effondre toujours sur mon piano une fois seule chez moi . Je ne suis toujours pas guéri d'Elle et je ne pense pas y être un jour, car tout ce qui concerne l'amour de loin ou de près me fait penser à ma princesse égarée .Je me suis souvent demandé si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal , si je l'avais blessée ou même abandonnée dans un moment où elle en avait besoin.

J' ai passé la plus claire partie de mes tournées à la chercher mais ce n'est pas évident de la trouver quand on ne sait même pas dans quelle branche elle travaille, ça se résume à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de paille .Mais une chose est sûre, je ne lâcherais jamais prise car cela signifiera l'oublier Elle ainsi que l'amour.

Quand , je joue du piano dans mon appartement, mes mélodies n'ont plus cette douce magie que quand elle était auprès de moi, à mes côtés pour m'inspirer .Comment voulez vous faire ressentir de la beauté et de l'enchantement d'une musique quand vous avez perdu votre muse ? Ceci est totalement impossible du moins c'est ce que moi j'en pense !

Si je résume ma vie depuis son absence, elle est sans goût ou du moins elle est extrêmement amère, sans saveur, sans joie, sans bonheur mais surtout sans amour .Je ne vis et ne vois plus les choses comme je les vivais et les faisait avec Elle . Non c'est irremplaçable tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble . Quand , je pense aux gens qui ne cessent de vous répéter que tout cela va passer avec le temps car je suis encore jeune et que l'amour des adolescents ne dure jamais trop longtemps , alors moi maintenant , j'aimerais qu'on m'explique pourquoi elle est toujours ancrée à mon corps, à mon coeur et à mon âme comme si elle était tout simplement mon ombre ?

Je sais au plus profond de moi que si un jour, j'ai la chance de la revoir entrer de nouveau dans ma vie, je me suis promis d'être fidèle à moi-même et être sincère envers elle en lui disant tout ce que j'ai et que je ressens toujours pour elle parce que je ne ferais pas deux fois la même faute et me priver de ma princesse dans mon existence . Et je suis sûr et certain que ce sera ce jour-là que ma blessure du passé se refermera et que mon bonheur fleurira comme une rose en pleine éclosion..

(...)

Aujourd'hui, j'ai une séance photo avec Jazz, mon meilleur ami, nous avons l'honneur de poser avec la merveilleuse Alice Brandon, un grand top modèle de notre génération . Je sais que mon pote est heureux car même s'il ne dit rien, je suis sûr qu'il la voit comme la huitième merveille du monde et quand il entend son nom ses prunelles brillent de malice . Pour ma part, c'est une séance comme une autre, je suis juste pressé d'en finir pour avoir mes vacances . Nous sommes arrivés à Miami tard hier soir donc pas de tourisme pour le moment mais Jazz et moi avons décidés de rester un peu pour profiter de nous reposer et faire la fête à l'occasion .

Ce midi, du moins vers treize heures, heure à laquelle nous nous sommes réveillés, nous avons pris un sandwich avec une bouteille d'eau pour ne pas arriver en retard à la villa des filles . J'ai ôté mon tee-shirt sur le chemin car la chaleur ici est étouffante , pourtant mes vêtements étaient fins, puis finalement , je me suis carrément vidé la moitié de la bouteille sur la tête . Quand, nous sommes arrivés à destination,je me suis senti seul pendant un moment, mon meilleur ami était dans un autre monde face à Alice, son rêve venait d'être exaucé . Elle était sympa à première vue , je l'ai apprécié, elle est pleine de vie, une boule d'énergie en surdose..

Quand, nous avons rejoint la plage et que mes yeux se sont posés sur la photographe, mon coeur a fait un accéléré et un flash de ma meilleure amie s'est alors imposée à moi comme si devant moi se trouver un sosie ou un vieux fantôme .Cette fille m'a déstabilisé à la seconde ou j'ai posé mon regard sur elle, il y avait tant de ressemblance entre elles . Bon c'est vrai que son look m'a ralenti dans mon impression car elle a les cheveux noirs corbeau et un style un peu rock alors que ma princesse était blonde et naturelle , un style plus que banal . J'ai essayé de la regarder droit dans les yeux , mais il était quasi impossible car elle ne levait pas le regard de son objectif, pourtant elle était presque sa copie conforme . Je me suis éloigné après que mon tour soit passé, il fallait que je me resaisisse car je ne voulais pas être déçu, il se pouvait que je me trompe et une fausse joie n'est jamais la bienvenue dans ces cas-là .

Je me suis installé à la piscine avec mon roman "Salvador Dali " , j'aimais ce personnage :Salvador Domingo Felipe Jacinto Dalí i Domènech, 1er Marquis de Púbol, connu sous le nom de Salvador Dalí, (11 mai 1904 - 23 janvier 1989) était un artiste-peintre surréaliste, sculpteur et un scénariste (cinéma) espagnol. Il est né et mort à Figuières, en Catalogne, où il créa d'ailleurs son propre musée en 1974, le Teatre-Museu Gala Salvador Dalí.En 1930, il veut se suicider à cause d'un chagrin d'amour mais il en est empêché à temps par des amis qui avaient eu vent de son projet. Depuis ce jour, il fut considéré comme un fou déséquilibré .Dalí se vantait d'être impuissant, d'où sa propension à peindre des objets mous. Il n'aurait connu qu'une seule femme, Gala, l'unique qui le guérit de sa phobie des femmes qu'il a longtemps comparées à des mantes religieuses. Dalí n'a révélé que quelques années avant sa mort avoir eu des relations avec des hommes, le premier ayant été Federico Garcia invitait souvent à ses soirées Amanda Lear dont il se plaisait, par espièglerie ou malice, à faire croire à ses interlocuteurs qu'elle était un homme. Alors inconnue, Amanda Lear comprit tout le parti qu'elle pourrait tirer, dans les médias, de cette sulfureuse réputation et s'autoproclama « égérie de Salvador Dalí » .

J'ai dû m'endormir puisque je me suis réveillé la tête dans le livre, il faut dire que j'ai tellement de choses dans le cerveau qui me perturbe, que je ne me suis rendu compte de rien . Je repensais à la photographe alors que je me mis sous la douche, j'espérais pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec elle surtout que nos nouveaux amoureux étaient sorti en couple . De mon côté , ça m'arrangé qu'il n'y est que nous deux dans la villa, je pourrais l'observer à ma guise .

Quand , je suis sorti de la salle de bain, la musique résonnait dans toute la maison . Elles avaient eu raison d'acheter une plage privée car je ne pense pas que les voisins auraient apprécié le fort volume de la chaîne hi-fi . Je savais que c'était elle, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la séance et je dois avoué que je resentais une petite envie , en fait non, j'étais pressé de la voir . Elle me faisait du bien juste avec sa ressemblance avec mon ange, alors je n'osais pas imaginer ce que ça me ferait de la retrouver .

Après avoir mis mon short, je me suis dirigé vers la grande baie vitrée qui menait à la plage, une boule s'est formée dans mon estomac quand j'ai reconnu la musique qui passer en répétition .Je n'aurais jamais pu l'oublier tellement Elle l'écouter , c'était Sa chanson . Quand mes yeux se sont habitués à la noirceur de la nuit, je l'ai vu nagé dans l'océan rendu brillant par le clair de lune .Cette fille dégageait la même beauté et la même grâce que mon ange perdu, c'est dingue comme elles étaient deux copies identiques. Son corps bougeait au rythme des vagues , sa peau ruisselant de gouttelettes était magnifique dans le crépuscule, son maillot lui allé à merveille faisant ressortir ses sublimes courbes . Mes pieds se sont avancés vers elle d'eux-mêmes , y allant lentement comme pour ne pas briser ce doux rêve . Cette déesse ressortait de l'océan pour s'allonger sur le sable chaud malgré l'heure, elle caressait sa peau et ses yeux étaient fermés .

Quand , je suis arrivé à sa hauteur, j'étais persuadé qu'elle m'avait entendu mais ses paupières restées closes .Elle continuait à rester immobile , où seule sa main faisait de lents va et vient sur sa ceinture pelvienne . Un flash m'a assailli venant de nulle part , Elle était là devant moi sur le lit de l'hôtel a caressé son tatouage avec amour et douceur . J'ai bu une longue gorgée de vodka pour me remettre les idées au clair car ça me mettait tout de même un sacré coup de voir une autre ressemble entre elles . Nous avons échangé deux trois choses par politesse puis un silence apaisant s'est installé laissant La musique le pénétrer . Au bout de quelques minutes, je me suis aperçue qu'elle semblait loin de moi, loin d'ici, perdue dans ses méandres .

- A quoi penses-tu ? dis-je curieusement

- Oh ! euh à mon passé je crois ! hésitait-elle

- Ça m'arrive souvent à moi aussi, à cette fille que je n'oublierais jamais malgré la blessure ! murmurais-je malgré moi

- Je connais . Ça fait mal et on se sent vide . As-tu déjà été amoureux ? demandait-elle en me regardant sous ses cils

- Oui assez pour ne plus vouloir aimer une autre qu'elle ! répondis-je mon regard dans le vague revoyant son visage

- Moi c'est pareil , mais bon , on ne va pas s'apitoyer hein allez viens on va nager ! sourait elle faiblement en me prenant la main

Elle nous a conduit à l'eau , ou pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années , je me sentais à l'aise avec une fille outre qu'Elle . Nous avons chahutés comme des moufflets , nos rires résonnaient dans l'espace de l'océan , c'était un peu à celui qui coulera l'autre mais c'était génial. Le rire et les rougeurs sur ses joues la rendait encore plus fabuleuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà, j'avais l'impression d'être avec Elle . Et c'était à la fois bon car j'étais enfin entier mais aussi douloureux car je désirais ma vraie amie et j'avais cette impression de mentir à moi-même .

Je voulais la sentir près de moi alors l'idée de la porter sur mes épaules pour jouer et nous promener dans l'eau m'est venue mais elle a refusé gentiment . J'ai fais semblant de bouder et je suis remonté vers le rivage, je voulais voir ce qu'elle ferait : me laisser faire la tête ou venir me chercher ?

Elle se moquait de moi face à ma moue d'enfant contrarié alors sans la prévenir, je l'ai attrapé et l'ai mise sur mon épaule tel un sac . Elle était si légère,qu'une plume serait aussi lourde . Elle criait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, mais ses cris étaient retenus par son rire qui ne cesser plus . Au moment, où j'allais me mettre à courir, la déesse a eu la brillante idée de me mordiller la fesse droite, je me suis aussitôt figé tout en grognant . Ce simple geste avait eu l'effet de réveiller ma virilité, je ne me sentais plus très à l'aise du coup . Je l'ai renversé et je me suis fais un chemin vers la plage .

- Si c'est pour mordre mon joli cul moi je rentre ! boudais-je en croisant mes bras et partant vers le bord

- Tu n'es qu'un gros bébé ! riait-elle fort

Je me suis retourné pour répliquer mais elle m'a littéralement sauté dessus, nous faisant tomber tous les deux sur le sol doré . Je pouvais sentir sa poitrine généreuse caressée mon torse dur,ainsi que ses deux mains qui y étaient posées, son ventre collé à mon abdomen .Mais quand, sa tête s'est logé dans mon cou, son parfum m'a envahi les narines et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait était la même que mon ange perdu, même la douceur de sa peau que mes bras enveloppés . Mon sexe s'est encore durci et je peux dire qu'elle pouvait le sentir sur sa féminité car elle ne bougé plus non plus . J' avais peur de faire un geste et la brusquer, je ne voulais pas non plus paraître pour un pervers alors j'ai attendu qu'elle se retire. Voyant que ce moment ne venait pas, j'ai fermé les yeux pour me concentrer et penser à autre chose pour débander mais c'était mission impossible!

Son odeur flottait autour de moi et nos peaux toujours en contact n'arrangé rien à mon état . J'avais bon froncé les sourcils comme si cela allait pouvoir changer quelque chose mais rien ne se passait et l'image de ma princesse venait alimenter mon désir . J' ai subitement senti un froid dans mon cou, j'ai donc supposé qu'elle relevait son visage , mais rien à faire , je ne voulais et ne pouvait croiser ses prunelles enchanteresses . J' ai senti son nez frôlait mon visage,ce contact était doux et lent et ses doigts glissants sur ma nuque m'ont fait frissonner .Mon corps s'est contracté de lui-même quand j'ai senti sa silhouette remontée plus haut sur mes cuisses . Mon emprise sur sa taille s'est raffermie encore plus , quand ses lèvres se sont délicatement posées sur les miennes .Je n'osais presque pas bougé, mes lèvres rendant notre baiser doux et lent, j'avais l'impression de déjà connaître son goût, ses formes et sa douceur . J'étais tellement concentré sur sa merveilleuse bouche que lorsque son bassin a commencé à bouger et que ses doigts fins et fragiles sont venus tenir ma tignasse, ma langue est allée à sa rencontre pour une danse plus endiablée.

J'ai vite perdu le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit et je l'ai allongé sous moi pour vénérer sa silhouette de déesse . Ses seins étaient juste parfaits pour ma bouche et mes mains, leurs pointes dirigées vers moi ne réclamaient que l'intention de ma langue . Et je fus heureux qu'elle ôte ce bout de tissu qui me gêné plus qu'autre chose . Je mordillais, embrassais, suçais sa voluptueuse poitrine quand mes doigts se sont mirent à caresser son intimité trempée par-dessus son bikini . Je pouvais lire dans ses pupilles toute l'excitation qu'elle ressentait de ce que nous faisions et j'étais certain d'être dans le même état . Elle a retiré mon boxer et prit mon membre, elle me toucha avec douceur . Et sans que je puisse arrêter quoique se soit, nos regards ancrés l'un à l'autre, et en une seule poussée venant de son corps, je me trouvais réfugié dans son antre charnel .

Je me sentais chez moi d'un seul coup, comme si c'était avec Elle que je faisais l'amour . Je ne sais pas pourquoi , mais une larme a coulé le long de mon visage pour atterrir et rejoindre la sienne qui brillait grâce au reflet de la lune . Nos deux larmes réunies étincelaient comme un petit diamant et cette image a provoqué un flash en moi . Je me revoyais faire l'amour avec ma meilleure amie, elles avaient la même expression et la même lueur de tendresse dans leurs prunelles . C'est bizarre mais j'aurais pu jurer , qu'elles étaient la même fille et que je l'avais enfin retrouvée après tout ce temps. Après m'être assuré qu'elle allait bien , j'ai commencé mes mouvements en elle, et une fois de plus l'entendre gémir m'a ramené à mon passé . Et cette fois , je ne baisais pas , j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir, de ne pas penser à moi comme à mon habitude, non je lui faisais véritablement l'amour comme jamais j'avais fais depuis mon adolescence.

- Plus fort ...plus vite ...! gémissait elle

- Putain..tu es..si..belle..bébé ! murmurais je

À sa demande, je plaçais sa cuisse plus haut vers ma poitrine, et pénétrer toujours plus fort, toujours plus profond dans son intimité luisant de désir .Et plus elle criait, moins je maîtrisais mon corps lui offrant tout ce que je pouvais lui donner, elle était parfaite tout comme Elle .J'aurais voulu passer mon existence en elle, ne plus jamais la quitter et vivre pour ses besoins . Mais hélas, je sentis ses parois vaginales se serraient autour de mon sexe, son corps faire un arc et trembler sous moi, et je savais que cela causerait ma délivrance . Je pouvais sentir ma verge palpitait dans sa chaleur, mes yeux se voilaient par le rideau de l'extase et mes mâchoires se contractaient .

- Oui ... encore...ouiiii! criait elle dans son parodoxe

- Putain...oui...jouie bébé ! grognais je en me déversant

- Oh mon dieu ouiiii! hurlait elle dans sa jouissance

Je diminuais la cadence de mes coups de reins en elle pour ne pas perdre notre moment sublime et magique .Nos visages étaient rouges et en sueurs, nos respirations avaient du mal à reprendre leur rythme et nos coeurs rataient plusieurs battements avant de reprendre leur course normale . Je la pris dans mes bras en roulant sur le dos , je ne voulais pas que ça se termine, je désirais rester ici toute la vie avec elle . J'étais pour la première fois depuis ce matin-là entier, paisible et heureux et pourtant je ne me sentais plus coupable envers Bella!

**Le lendemain matin . **

**Musique : ** _Te Extraño de Xtreme_

Je me réveillais le lendemain avec un léger poids sur le torse, je savais qui était cette plume sur moi . Je venais de passer la nuit avec la déesse de la plage,nous étions rentrés à l'intérieur et sans même parler, elle m'avait prit la main pour me conduire à sa chambre . Elle était passée à la salle de bain et en été ressortie avec un simple débardeur et Shorty blanc, et j'y été allé avant de succomber à son charme naturel . Une fois tous deux sous les draps, elle s'était blottie contre moi et nous étions tombés de fatigue bercés par nos respirations .

Mais, ce matin, je dois avouer que de sentir sa cuisse frotter contre mon érection matinale m'émoustiller à tant soit peu . Je la désirais encore plus à la lumière du jour, elle était d'une beauté époustouflante et je pouvais voir ses formes à travers le tissu .Je me mis à caresser lentement sa cuisse, sa peau était aussi douce que du satin . Elle roula sur le dos en gémissant, ce qui allait directement à mon érection douloureuse.

Je me mis entre ses jambes , me retenant sur mes coudes pour ne pas l'étouffer . De mes pouces , je dégageais ses mèches rebelles sur le côté et je fis promener le bout de mon nez . Elle se tortillait en gémissant toujours plus , ce qui me fit sourire car elle dormait toujours, alors aussi doucement que je le pus, j'ai fais parcourir mon souffle sur sa peau . Je descendis sur son cou, touchant sa poitrine de ma joue, je relevais délicatement son marcel pour souffler sur son nombril . Mais très vite, à l'entente de ses "hum " ou "oui", je désirais plus encore , alors j'ai frôlé son intimité de mon sexe . Après quelques minutes, je me mis à genoux face à sa féminité, et commençai à baisser son shorty, elle souleva les fesses inconsciemment pour m'aider. Lorsque je relevais les yeux pour l'admirer, mon coeur a cessé de battre pour se mettre à pleurer et à crier une seule chose : Bella !

- Oh putain de bordel de merde ! criais je sans le vouloir

- Quoi ? dit elle en sursaut et me regardant , paniquée

Moi, je ne savais plus ou j'étais ni ce que j'allais y faire , mais maintenant , je savais avec qui j'étais ! Je fixais la preuve que c'était bien elle car c'était Elle . Je ne bougeais toujours pas restant dans mes pensées à réfléchir à comment m'y prendre car même si je la cherchais , je n'avais jamais su quoi lui dire le moment venu . Merde ! Je devais faire ou dire quoi là ?

_" Je ne sais pas moi , pourquoi ne pas lui dire : hey Bells tu te rappelles de moi ? éd tu sais celui que tu as laissé en plan un beau matin et ne jamais le revoir par la suite ? Au faite , si tu pouvais me dire les raisons de ta fuite ça serait vraiment sympa !" Pensais-je _

Mais, au lieu de lui dire ce que ma conscience me dictait, un seul mot ne put sortir de ma gorge nouée par l'émotion .Je devais surement revé , oui je ne pouvais pas l'avoir retrouvé comme ça pas après avoir décidé de passer à autre chose non ! Elle me secoua comme un pommier pour me faire revenir à moi alors j'ai levé les yeux vers elle avec des larmes que je sentais venir mais je les repoussais .

- Be ... Bells ? Est ce que c'est toi ? murmurrais je en la fixant tristement

Elle me fixa un moment avant de baisser mon boxer à mon tour , en fronçant les sourcils, quand elle sut qui j'étais, elle eut un léger recul . Elle s'assit contre la tête du lit et mit ses mains devant sa bouche comme pour retenir un hurlement . Je remis le drap sur nos corps dénudés et attendis qu'elle dise quelque chose . Lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, j'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses douces joues roses avec mes pouces, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par un sanglot et se jeta dans mes bras . Je la serrais comme pour ne plus qu'elle ne m'échappe, mes larmes que je retenais se sont mises elles aussi à se déverser . Sa tête enfouie dans mon cou, elle tirait sur mes cheveux pour être toujours plus proche de moi alors que mes bras la ramenaient sur mes genoux .Bella releva son visage à la hauteur du mien pour me regarder dans les yeux, elle posa timidement sa bouche sur la mienne .Le baiser était à la fois passionné et désespéré, à la fin de celui-ci , elle prit mon visage en coupe et essuya à son tour mes gouttes salées .

- Pardonnes-moi pitié Edward ! pleurait elle en me regardant

- Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça Bells ? l'implorais je

- Je ...tu ...enfin t'aimer une autre alors enfin merde quoi moi je t'ai toujours aimé et pas toi donc je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes et je suis partie et je m'excuse Edward, je n'aurais jamais dû fuir ainsi mais c'était dur pour moi et mes parents .

- Je sais ce qu'ils ont fait, je suis venu le lendemain et ta mère m'a dit que tu étais partie . Bells si tu avais attendu tu aurais su que tu as toujours été l'unique fille que j'ai aimée dans ma vie ! lui expliquais-je

- Désolée, je suis impardonnable et maintenant tu dois me détester et je ne t'en veux pas je te...

Je la coupais d'un baiser, je ne voulais plus entendre ses excuses inutiles, elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner . Tout le monde avait des craintes et même si la sienne était idiote, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir après tout j'étais son meilleur ami . Moi aussi , j'avais eu les mêmes peurs qu'elle, je la comprenais et je ne pouvais décidément pas la rejeter ni quoique se soit d'autre parce qu' elle était ma vie !

- Putain Bells pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas dis à quel point je t'aime ? Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, combien de larmes j'ai versé en espérant te retrouver . Combien j'ai rêvé de pouvoir ne serait ce qu'une seule fois sentir ta peau contre la mienne !dis je en embrassant son visage

- Moi aussi Ed, j'ai eu tellement mal d'être séparé de toi, je t'aime depuis toujours . J'ai rêvé de toi chaque nuit depuis mon départ, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps de ma bêtise . Mon dieu je t'aime Edward ! répondit elle alors que je posais mes lèvres sur son corps

Nos larmes ruisselaient toujours, nos coeurs battaient à la chamade, nous venions de nous retrouver, nous venions aussi de nous déclarer . Je ne voulais plus la quitter, j'étais conscient que nous aurions à parler de plusieurs choses , mais pour le moment on se redécouvrés . Je parcourrais son corps avec ma langue, arrivé à son tatouage ou été écrit mon prénom en chinois, j'avais le même avec son prénom au même endroit, j'y déposais des milliers de baisers .

Bella tira mes cheveux pour me faire remonter vers elle, elle prit ma bouche avec avidité, c'était fusionnel et acharné en même temps. J' entrais en elle d'un coup de reins puissant ce qui nous arracha un râle de bien-être . Nous nous observions avec tant d'amour que mon coeur fit un looping . Je l'embrassais avec tendresse avant de me mouvoir en son antre charnel .

- Plus jamais? lui demandais je accompagné d'un va et vient puissant

- Plus jamais promis ! gémissait elle en réponse

Notre étreinte se fit en douceur mais avec beaucoup plus de sentiment que la veille car ce matin, nous savions l'un et l'autre qui nous représentions dans nos vies . La voir prendre du plaisir en sachant que c'était moi qui lui donner m'a rempli de bonheur et de fierté . Je ne cessais jamais de la toucher ou de l'embrasser, nous arrivons à notre paradoxe, pourtant nous ne voulions pas, même si maintenant nous savions que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois .

- Je t'aime mon bébé ! lui murmurrais je au creux de l'oreille

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour ! dit elle en jouissant

Quand je l'ai regardé exploser dans son plaisir, je me suis dis qu'elle valait bien toutes les souffrances, toutes les peines, et toutes les larmes de ma vie . Je venais de retrouver mon âme soeur, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente mais surtout la femme de vie !

On m'a toujours répété que l'espoir faisait vivre et bien moi je dirais :_ " l'espoir nous fait survivre mais seul l'amour nous fait vivre " ._

* * *

><p>E<strong>t voilà pour ce dernier chapitre !<strong>

**oui je sais encore une fois , ils s'en sortent sans encombres mais j'aime pas moi quand mes persos ne se pardonnent pas puis je me dis que c'est un 0s !**

**il se peut qu'il reste des fautes bah oui désolée mais toujours pas trouver de Béta (d'ailleurs si cela intéresse l'une de vous , vous me faites un signe svp !)**

* * *

><p><strong>voilà j'attends vos impressions , n'hésitez pas à me les dire tant qu'elles restent polies tout est bon à prendre ! <strong>

**merci à toutes de me lire , **

**robisous les filles !**


End file.
